MASCOTA
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Pequeño drabble homenaje a mi yaoi favorito de todos los tiempos. Sucede después del canon, con un Iason reconstruido y luchando por aguantar una existencia en soledad.


_Hace unos días, desde un club de lectura de mi pueblo, me retaban a escribir un relato de no más de 500 palabras con el tema "mascotas".  
Como mi mente está podrida, en mi cabeza no pudo surgir ninguna historia con perritos o gatitos. Cuando pienso en mascotas mis pensamientos vuelan sin remedio siempre hacia Amoi. No es que sea una maravilla pero llamó la atención y ganó. Tal vez sorprendió porque ninguno de los que lo leyeron y votaron conocían AnK. Pero es estrictamente un fic, así que decidí subirlo aquí como homenaje a la mejor tragedia jamás contada. Es terrible, su final, pero no cambiaría ni una coma.  
_

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: Los maravillosos personajes y el perturbador Amoi son criaturas de Reiko Yoshihara. Este relato no es más que un fruto de mi admiración por su obra.  
_

* * *

MASCOTA

El Élite caminaba impasible hacia la zona de carga de las naves nodriza. Su perfecto cuerpo biomecánico se movía con elegancia, el fuerte brazo sujetando firmemente la correa de su nueva mascota.

En su camino de vuelta de la subasta tuvo que atravesar toda la concurrida plaza central de Eos, junto con el parque artificial por el que paseaban otros élites de menor categoría, sujetando las correas de sus propias mascotas. Éstos se distraen charlando sobre cruces y tipos, o sobre fechas de próximas fiestas de apareamiento. El paso del Élite provoca al mismo tiempo tanto miradas de temor como de curiosidad, pero al darles la espalda, las miradas se convierten en murmullos disimulados y maliciosos.

" _Parece que Lord tiene una nueva mascota"_

" _¡Qué poco le duran últimamente! Lo normal es tenerlas durante al menos un año"_

" _Parece que ninguna es tan resistente como ese mestizo... ¿Me pregunto si es el propio Lord el que las agota hasta la muerte?"_

Los ojos azul hielo del Élite arden de furia ante los cuchicheos pero las _data-glasses_ que le cubren el rostro impiden al resto el observar su furibunda mirada.

 _"R1-K1_ _"*_ Recordó suspirando...

El Élite tuvo que borrar ese amado número del registro de mascotas hace ya cinco años, tras despertar y ser reconstruido de los daños de la explosión que casi acaba con su vida. La misma explosión que se llevó su motivo para querer continuarla.  
Él lo recogió de los suburbios y trató de domesticarlo. Pensó, tras tres años de humillaciones y castigos, que lo estaba logrando. Incluso lo liberó durante un tiempo para no apagar esa llama interior que lo había hecho estremecer desde el primer momento. Sólo un año después tuvo que reconocer que el domesticado había sido él, que esa mascota se había convertido en su amo. Había caído ante la rabiosa rebeldía de su mirada y la atracción de su espíritu indomable.

Tras perderlo, mientras se arrastraba por la senda de la amargura, descubrió sorprendido que ese mismo fuego existía en otras mascotas también. Desde entonces lo único que le empujaba a continuar con su existencia era el encontrarlas y salvarlas de esta enfermiza sociedad. Sacarlas de sus doradas jaulas y darles la oportunidad de ser libres y salvajes.

 _***  
(nota)_

Al llegar a la zona de carga y tras comprobar que nadie le observaba, desenganchó la correa y tendió un paquete a su nueva mascota.

— Vístete. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— F1-D0, Mi Lord… — La voz del muchacho semidesnudo sonaba insegura y temblorosa.

— Desde hoy te llamarás Fido Lurz. Ciudadano del área 7 y transportista de la UMIG* — Sentenció el Élite mientras introducía los datos en el _dataslate. —_ Esta nave parte con destino la Tierra en 10 minutos. En cuanto abandone la atmósfera, te presentarás al Teniente Philip Krane y le permitirás que escanee tu chip. En éste figuran tus nuevos datos personales y ocupación. Cuando aterricéis en la Tierra, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.

La mirada del muchacho estaba llena de júbilo pero el Élite no le dio la oportunidad de expresar su gratitud. Se dio la vuelta con elegancia y salió del hangar sin mirar atrás. El muchacho sin embargo quería saber, necesitaba saber…

— ¿POR QUÉ? — Gritó a la capa de fina seda y a la nube de melancolía que cubrían ese misterioso ser. El mismo que pensó que sería su cruel amo, pero había resultado ser su salvador.

El Élite no se dignó a contestar pero en su mente, su voz interior aclamaba:

" _Por él… Riki lo habría querido así…"_

* * *

 _ **NOTAS**_

 _ **R1-K1:** Sé a la perfección que este no es el Nº de registro de nuestro amado Riki, pero ninguno de mis potenciales lectores del reto lo iba a conocer y me apetecía jugar un poco con el aspecto visual tanto con el Nº de Riki (R1-K1) como con el de Fido (F1-D0), XD_

 _* Al ser concebido este minirelato para ser leído por "profanos" desconocedores de AnK, la gracia es que nada hasta el momento sugiriese que la "mascota" de la que se hablaba era un ser humano. Este es el punto de inflexión donde se sorprende al lector, aunque a vosotros/as no es que os fuera a sorprender para nada._

 ** _UMIG:_** _Uni_ _ón_ _de Mercados ÍnterGalácticos._ ** _  
_**


End file.
